


Stitch Me Back Together

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Cutting, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Graphic Description, Kuroko: the bro everyone needs, M/M, Past HimuKaga, Self-Harm, Tattoo Artist!Aomine, angsty, sadistic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I thought that I'd been hurt before</em><br/><em>But no one's ever left me quite this sore</em><br/><em>Your words cut deeper than a knife</em><br/><em>Now I need someone to breathe me back to life</em><br/> </p><p>Song: Stitches, Shawn Mendes</p><p>Otherwise known as the story in which Aomine breathes life back into a heartbroken Kagami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch Me Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> I made it a tattoo AU in the end, because, stitches, yeah? And the lyrics fit in, so there you have it. You might get some references if you look closely XD
> 
> Also, to those people out there who are hurting, just know that there'll be that one(or few) person who will stick by you and 'stitch you back together'~

_I thought that I'd been hurt before_

_But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

_Your words cut deeper than a knife_

_Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

 "We're breaking up, Taiga. I can't do this with you anymore." Himuro Tatsuya, his boyfriend of 6 months announced with a grave expression.

"H-hey, this is a joke, right? Tatsuya, don't scare me." His voice trembled slightly, threatening to break.

All he received in response was silence, and a head of black hair bowed down.

"I'm sorry."

"TATSUYA, WHY?" Hurt, Kagami tried to reason with him, heart slowly tearing into little bloody pieces.

Softly murmuring about how he needed sleep, and would think on it, Taiga staggered to the master bedroom, sinking into soft bedding and tears.

The next morning, he woke up to a tear-stained duvet and a simple note next to the matching ring that Tatsuya wore, on the table. 'I'm sorry.' was scribbled on the blank paper, the glinting ring confirming his worries. Himuro was leaving him. Clutching the torn piece of parchment to his chest, he let out heart-wrenching cries.

_Got a feeling that I'm going under_

_But I know that I'll make it out alive_

_If I quit calling you my lover_

_Move on_

 A week had passed since the incident. He had attempted drowning his sorrows in alcohol, but it had not worked, and had also left a bitter taste in Taiga's mouth. Kagami's health was deteriorating quickly, skin growing slightly paler than what it had used to be. Tatsuya had taken all his belongings with him, leaving the redhead with a half-empty closet. It reminded him that his ex was gone, so he purchased more clothing to fill up the racks. But it didn't fill up the gash in his heart.

Wake up, breakfast, work, home, shower, brush teeth, sleep. It was becoming a mantra that he repeated day after day, in clockwork sequence. His co-workers, of course noticed his performance becoming worse. But, they were too afraid to approach the tall man, and resorted to simply leaving small post-it notes in his locker. The notes were inscribed with their heartfelt wishes, written with the intention to brighten up his dreary days. After a few days, the insides of his locker were filled with the tiny, rainbow-coloured notes. 

_"Get better soon, Taiga."_

_**"** I hope you can tell us what's wrong, Kagami-kun." _

_"Please cheer up, Kagamicchi~! >.^" "_

_Taiga-san, we wish to see your cheerful smile again!"_

These little slips of paper made the days more bearable, less agonizing. Kagami decided to focus wholeheartedly in his job, to let his co-workers worry less. 

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

_Shaking, falling onto my knees_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

_Tripping over myself_

_Aching, begging you to come help_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

 Days after, the cutting phase came. It started with an accidental nick to the skin when he was chopping vegetables for Saturday lunch. A bead of blood welled from the tiny cut, which he brought to his mouth to lick. It stung slightly, as he sucked his injured finger. Somehow, it made the ache in his heart hurt less. The small, accidental nicks became longer, slits on his wrist. It always hurt, but it made Kagami feel in control of himself for once. Everyday, he added a new slash to his building collection. He made sure to cover the scars up with the long sleeves of his waiter uniform, but they eventually got discovered by his co-worker, and best friend. "

Kagami-kun, we have to talk." Kuroko had said, before dragging him out without touching the affected areas on his wrists.

A gentle hug was all it took, before the entire story had poured out of his mouth. Sobs racking his body, Taiga leaned into the comfort of the smaller male. Careful hands slowly pulled up the sleeves, as pale-blue eyes slowly examined the 5 criss-cross patterns of scars decorating the wrists, wincing painfully as if he was the one with the scars. The cold, bitter wind blew harshly on the sensitive skin, causing Kagami to bite his bottom lip as he resisted to urge to cry.

"Kagami-kun, please, don't ever harm yourself again." Tetsuya's pained voice bore deep into his skull, as Taiga was pulled closer into the warm embrace.

Kagami promised to try, and try he did. Everytime the urge to harm the delicate skin came, he would calm himself down with his favourite songs, and the urge would pass momentarily. He also went to Kuroko to help when the urge was too strong, the other's presence always able to calm him down, and see sense in his actions. Painfully, he overcame the obstacle, addiction dying until the last bits had been stomped down successfully. Kagami also swore to a tearful Kuroko to never hurt himself again, for whatever cause it might be.

However, the heartbreak didn't end just yet. Although the pain had lessened noticeably, the redhead noted. His footsteps were lighter, and he wasn't really pushing away people from his personal bubble like how he'd been after the breakup. A smidgen of his friendly personality had returned, and the glow of his skin was coming back. The dying embers in his eyes were slowly relighting with the same passion, same love for life as before.

_Just like a moth drawn to a flame_

_Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain_

_Your bitter heart cold to the touch_

_Now I'm gonna reap what I sow_

_I'm left seeing red on my own_

He coped well, but sometimes, he still remembered the days they had spent together. Often, he wondered what had gone wrong. If it had been something he had said, or maybe had done. Memories of the black-haired male still lingered in the empty apartment. He remembered the ring on his necklace, the one he still wore over his heart.  _Taiga, I want to make you happy._ He had said when giving the thick band of silver to the redhead. The ring had been warm when received from the other's hand, as had his beating heart. Now, the ring was cold to the touch, chilling the area above his chest, filled with empty promises. Its twin rested on Kagami's bedside table, a painful reminder of his ex-other half. 

Looking into the mirror, at the haggard figure he assumed was himself, Kagami smiled sadly. Although still recovering, he still felt the small ache in his chest when he saw the ring dangling from its chain. That's what he felt. Chained. Although he felt he was free, invisible bonds still held onto him firmly, not letting him escape from his past. So, he decided to get a tattoo, to etch the pain into his skin, to remind him to be more cautious in the future. An image of a red butterfly, thrashing about in flames came up in his head instantly.

Putting his idea on paper, he inked out a quick but accurate sketch of what he had in mind, going to Kuroko's for advice. Kuroko had agreed that it was a good idea, but warned Kagami about the inking being permanent, and the pain of the needle from an inexperienced tattoo artist. Luckily, his friend had an old classmate who was well-versed in the art of tattooing, and had a parlour nearby. Also, Kuroko had asked him to mention that he was a friend of the sky blue-haired man, to get a discounted price. Quickly thanking Tetsuya for his help, Taiga left the apartment with high spirits, reading the address that Kuroko had given to him.

About ten minutes of walking had brought him to a modernly-furnished tattoo parlour. The exterior of the parlour was pretty ordinary-looking, apart from the mural of a huge panther prowling near the large window. He took no notice of the shop sign, as he was quite sure he had gotten the address correct. Taking in a deep breath, he pushed the door open, the tinkling of the tiny golden bell hanging overhead alerting the tattooist of his new customer.

"Hang on, I'm finishing up on one first." The tanned tattoo artist said, before focusing on the nearly-finished daisy.

With a final stitch, the thread was cut swiftly, a beautifully-done daisy blooming on the client's shoulder. After advising the lady to keep the threads away from water, and other precautions, the delighted customer left the shop after leaving an extra tip.

"Man, sorry. 'Got anything in mind for yours?" The man, slightly taller than Taiga, questioned, cleaning his equipment and checking the ink cartridge.

"Uh, yeah. A red butterfly- actually, it'll be easier to show you." Fumbling briefly in his pockets, the redhead produced his sketch.

Navy blue eyes scanned the image, a few 'hmm's and 'doable's leaving his lips.

"This sketch....it's good." The blue-haired male complimented, "Did you draw it?"

"Yeah, kinda. Oh, and Kuroko said to mention him or somethin'." Kagami scratched the back of his head rather sheepishly, blushing from the compliment.

"Oh, Kagami Taiga right? Tetsu called earlier to inform me that you were coming. I'm Aomine Daiki, 22." He said, reaching his hand out for a handshake, smirk adorning his face.

"Nice to meet you. Guess you should know about me already, dumped by my boyfriend and all." Kagami rolled his eyes, taking the hand and giving it a firm shake. 

"Didn't hear about the boyfriend part, but that kinda makes you single, huh." Aomine grinned wolfishly, gesturing towards the redhead to take a seat.

"I'll guess? Although I'm not that fond of tanned tattoo artists hitting on their clients." He said with a straight face, taking a seat on the cushioned stand.

Which was a lie. He was very interested in sexy tanned males with equally sexy voices.

"So, the back or front? Judging from the detail, I guess it's a medium-sized tattoo." The bluenet questioned, looking at the sketch once more.

"The front. Above my heart." He replied, steel lacing his voice.

Sensing the determination, Aomine nodded, "Man, it'll hurt for you. I'll give you some anaesthetic so it won't hurt so badly."

Nodding, Kagami agreed. He didn't want to die if he accidentally moved and the needle went in too deep. 

Taking the anaesthetic, Taiga felt drowsy as he felt gentle fingers mapping out the design's outline. It didn't really hurt much, but then again, probably the anaesthetic and the man's skills. What felt like minutes later, he was woken up. Groaning loudly, he blinked a few times. A tanned face looked back at him, blue eyes glowing.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," he smirked.

Grumbling softly, he supported his weak body with his arms. His chest hurt, really hurt. Aomine had allowed him a quick peak at the end result, before bandaging it. He had to admit, he was pleased with the result. The butterfly was done with strong lines, but still managed to look delicate and fragile. It was a deep scarlet, slowly fading into black. The insect was being swallowed up by deep blue flames, the colour slightly electric-like. Letting out a pleased sound, he tried to listen attentively to the instructions to prevent infection. Key word, tried.

Laughing at the other's clueless expression, Aomine suggested, "Why not I just crash at yours and help keep the tattoo clean?"

Kagami looked surprised. "Do you do this often?" He asked, still wincing at the sharp pain. 

"Nah, only for cute redheads who are friends of a friend." Daiki answered back, calculating the total amount for the tattoo.

Which amounted to nothing. Taiga raised a forked eyebrow in question.

"On the house. Just let me stay at yours for the time being. Kinda short on cash." Aomine replied.

After a moment of hesitation, Kagami nodded his head slowly, earning a bright smiled from Aomine. Mutual agreement reached, they exchanged phone numbers. Then, after bidding each other goodbye, they temporarily went back to their undisturbed lives.

_Got a feeling that I'm going under_

_But I know that I'll make it out alive_

_If I quit calling you my lover_

_Move on_

With Aomine in the house, the ambience had brightened up noticeably. Although he had a bad habit of leaving his clothes strewn everywhere messily, Kagami still felt comfortable around the bluenet, and put up with the many bad habits. Taiga's wounds had healed completely, faint scars the only reminder of the cuts.

With Daiki's help, the tattoo had not gotten infected or puffy. He also sponged the edges around the tattoo with a wet towel to clean the area. The man was unexpectedly gentle, which was rather surprising. Yes, he was also boisterous, lazy, and a douchebag in general, but he was also pretty good company. He complimented the redhead's cooking skills, and threw his dirty clothing into the laundry basket sometimes. Which was rather nice of him. 

"Kagami, you play b-ball?" Aomine asked, delight obvious on his face.

Palming the dimpled ball, Kagami nodded, fondly remembering the days of his basketball years. He had been pretty good at the sport, especially in dunking.

"Play me," The tattoo artist said, straightforwardly.

"Wha?" Confused, Taiga tossed the ball from hand to hand, trying to process his words.

"You heard me, play 1-on-1 against me."

Grabbing the basketball away with speed, Aomine grinned the feral grin Taiga knew all too well by now. Daiki was excited. With a bright smile of his own, features morphing into his adorable expression of happiness, the redhead nodded, all other thoughts tossed to the back of his head.

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

_Shaking, falling onto my knees_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

_Tripping over myself,_

_Aching, begging you to come help_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

Breathless, Kagami lay down on hard concrete, basketball slowly escaping his grasp. The bluenet was good, infinitely good. His moves were wild and animalistic, kinda like Taiga's own, but with something to them that made them so uniquely _Aomine._ His playing style, in one word was  **insane.** Body curled back unnaturally, as if he was some kind of puppet held up with invisible strings.

He was literally perpendicular to the court when he released the ball, shooting it at the sharp angle. Miraculously, the ball had went straight into the hoop without even touching the backboard or the rim of the hoop. Even with his flying dunks, the other had gotten ahead by a single point.

"Good game, home?" Daiki grinned, sweat dripping off his jersey.

"Yeah, just let me catch my breath for a moment." Several harsh breaths later, he attempted to get up.

Blood immediately rushed to his head, causing the redhead to lose his balance and fall. Bracing his knee, he felt the scrape before he saw it. Blood had started to ooze from the open wound. Wincing slightly, Kagami got up slowly.

"Hey, you okay?" With a concerned face, the bluenet approached his 'friend'.

"Hurts a little, no biggie." Waving it off as nonchalantly as possible, the act was destroyed with the evident pain on his face.

"Since you're begging me to help, I shall kindly lend you my arms."

It was the only warning he got before the redhead was lifted up.

"What are you doing!?"

Kagami, rather flustered by the situation, squirmed in the vice-like grip, trying to get out of the bridal carry, but his attempts were soon proved fruitless. With a sigh, he slumped into the heat, retreating to the dream world.

**"Taiga."**

**The familiar voice echoed in his mind. This was....Tatsuya?**

**"Tatsuya!"**

**Kagami called out, as the smaller figure came to view. Raven hair, violet eyes, it was Tatsuya.**

**"We're breaking up, Taiga. I can't do this with you anymore."**

**It was a nightmare... had to be a nightmare. Yet, Kagami couldn't escape. Couldn't find a way out. It had happened before. Many times. Each worse than the one before. Terrified, Taiga awaited the torture. The sharp knife of a switchblade gently traced his skin.**

**"Taiga, I had no choice."**

**Then the gentle, pained look on Himuro's face changed to one of sadistic joy. The blade made its way to Taiga's wrists slowly, a small trail of red following the silver obediently. Then, it entered the flesh slightly.**

**"GAAAAH!!!!"**

**A pained shout left his throat, eyes brimming with tears. A manical smile appeared on Himuro's face at the sound, and he continued making more cuts.**

**"No, ple-AH!! Don-"**

**Kagami begged, tears running down his cheeks in rivulets.**

"KAGAMI, WAKE UP!"

He was shaken awake frantically. Wide-blown pupils darted around the room nervously, before turning back to Aomine. The tension left his shoulders, as the tanned tattoist hugged him tightly, the redhead sobbing into the other's shoulder. Somehow he knew that Aomine could protect him, just somehow.

_[x3:]_

_Needle and the thread,_

_Gotta get you out of my head_

_Needle and the thread,_

_Gonna wind up dead_

"Thanks, sorry about the episode. Must've given you a scare," Kagami chuckled weakly, calming down slowly.

"Damn right you did. I think one of my lives just ended, watching you convulse like that," Daiki scoffed, patting the other on the back,"Next time, I'll sleep with you."

Amost immediately, the bluenet had gravitated towards the king-sized bed every night. He would hug Taiga in his arms, red hair tucked beneath his chin. The nightmares hardly ever came back after that, Kagami began treating the memories of Himuro as fond ones that he would always look back upon with a smile. All because of someone called Aomine Daiki, who he was falling for, and falling deep. _Perhaps, I had liked him since we first met._ Taiga mused silently to himself.

_Needle and the thread,_

_Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head_

 Every day after he came home after his shift ended, he'd be greeted by the sight of the lazy bluenet lounging on the couch, hogging up the space. A whine of "Feed me, Bakagami" would be heard from the barely-moving lump of muscle, tanned hand only to shoot out when Taiga walked by to cop a feel of the redhead's ass.

With a laugh, he'll swat the hand away, going to prepare a light snack for Aomine before lunch. Sometimes, Kuroko would join, helping the redhead remember what groceries he needed. Also probably to get free lunch or dinner as a reward. The three would eat, conversation fluid. Then, Tetsuya would leave with a polite "Thank you, Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun, for having me over.", leaving the other two to prepare for bed.

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

_Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)_

_Tripping over myself,_

_Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

Aomine's tattooed arms had become a second pillow to him. With the strong yet gentle grip around him, the redheaded male would fall asleep easily. To him, these arms prevented nightmares from getting to him, and would drag him back to reality's shores if he drowned deeper into the bad dreams. They were his anchor, his support.

Gently tracing over the design on the arm, Kagami asked.

"What does this mean?"

With a chuckle, Aomine played along.

"The black panther reminded me of myself. Dominant, sleek, powerful. Did it by myself, in case you were wondering."

He boasted, flexing his biceps, the panther lurking along with the fluid movement.

"I wonder how I fell for an egotistical jerk like you," Kagami blurted out, before he could stop himself.

"I sensed. And relax, I feel the same."

Tanned arm draping over the sun-kissed body, the rumbling laughter caused pleasant vibrations to run down Taiga's body.

"Wait, didn't you overstay your time? My tattoo was fine for a long time already," Kagami pouted, knowing that the bluenet had tricked him (in a way).

"Shut up, tiger. You shouldn't treat your  **boyfriend** like this," Aomine wiggled his eyebrows, while somehow pretending to act hurt.

The redhead rolled his eyes. He was in for Hell.

_"(And now that)_

_I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

_(And now that)_

_I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches"_

Kagami sang along to the song softly, as the strains of music ended.

"Babe, I'll stitch you back together, and you know it."

Lingering kisses were pressed onto his collarbone, dark blue hair tickling his nose.

"God, Aho, don't call me that. Makes you sound like a lecher," Kagami laughed, pushing his lover away from him.

That's right, lovers for 8 months to be exact, and engaged. Of course, they had invited Kuroko to be their best man. Tatsuya had also been invited, much to Daiki's displeasure, as a guest from Kagami's side. Taiga had felt the need to reassure his past boyfriend that he was doing well, for God knows what reason. Their morning kisses were exchanged with soft lips and promises of forever, their future, the two souls stitched together tightly with threads of fate.

 

**OMAKE:**

"Oh yeah, about my tattoo. Why are the flames blue?"

Kagami asked curiously, as tanned digits smoothed over the intricate design.

"Look into my eyes, and you'll find the answer," The bluenet replied, tipping the other's chin towards him.

"....Seriously. You're an idiot," Taiga snorted, the romantic mood totally ruined.

"Hey, what's wrong with my idea! The butterfly's you, and I'm the fire that is consuming you, duh."

He replied, eyes gaining the electric blue streak, exact colour of the flames on Kagami's chest.

"Aho," Taiga taunted.

Just as quickly as him, Aomine shot back, "Baka."

"Your Baka."

"Hey, dont make me sound any cornier, Bakagami!"


End file.
